Beware a Frozen Heart
by riddikulusdemigods
Summary: Elsa and Anna's relationship has improved greatly now that Elsa's ice powers had been revealed. Now, Anna wants to introduce Elsa to one of her childhood friends, Jack Frost. But is that a good idea?


*Elsa's POV*

Many people think that a princess' only job is to wave and look pretty. Even when I myself was a princess, I thought that. If only being a queen was anything like being a princess. Anyone who ever felt like being a queen should be glad that they aren't. Although, I'd be more than willing to trade places with them. Anything to get out of this boring council meeting.

Covering my mouth as I yawned, I noticed a few of the council members glance my way. Sitting up straighter, I tried to pay attention to what Jonathan had to say. I hadn't been listening to the beginning of his long and dreary speech, but I caught the end of it.

"For those aforesaid reasons, Your Majesty, that is why I suggest we should resume trade with Weselton." Jonathan concluded, turning to me my verdict. He had just made a serious mistake. I tried to remember why, exactly, I kept Jonathan as a council member. I couldn't come up with a reason.

Before I froze Jonathan solid, I remembered the mantra I had used for years; conceal, don't feel. However unhealthy the practice had been, it kept my emotions in check and perfected my poker face. I composed myself.

"We will not go into trade with Weselton because of how they sought to exploit us. If Arendelle were to go crawling back to them, not only would we be giving them another opportunity to do so, but we would also send the message that we are weak and easily manipulated. Which we are not." I said, my voice even and firm, leaving no room for argument.

Unfortunately, Jonathan proceeded to press on. "Your Majesty, we could benefit from it greatly. Perhaps it is best to forgive and forget, My Lady."

"I said that we will not, which means that we will not. I will not be persuaded on this." I said with a tone of authority. This time Jonathan didn't argue. "I call this meeting to a close."

Everybody left fairly quickly after I had dismissed them, wary that I might lose control of my powers. Thankfully, it had been a year since I had lost control of my powers, which was on my coronation day. The discovery that love was the answer had significantly improved my relationship with Anna.

Still mildly annoyed, I decided to seek out my sister's company to calm me down. As I exited the council room, I nodded to one of the maids, Mildred, whom I had grown rather fond of. She bowed her head in response, murmuring "Milady".

After searching the garden, the ballroom and the chambers she shared with Kristoff for Anna, I made my way to my own chambers, dreading the worst. I found her going through my shoe collection. I stared at her in confusion for a bit.

"What are you doing?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"Going through your shoes." Anna knew that wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"Why? I sure your shoe collection is adequate enough. Anyway, I don't think Kristoff will care about your shoes on your what? Twentieth date." Ever since we had made up we'd been sharing a lot of things, clothes, personal space, even beds when Anna wasn't with Kristoff. It had bothered me at first – Anna sharing a bed with Kristoff – but I learnt to live with it.

"Twenty-second date." Anna corrected me. "I'm choosing them out for you."

"Who's counting?" I asked, dismissing her correction. "Why are you them out? What's the occasion?"

"You're going to meet one of my friends tomorrow." Anna said purposefully withholding the name of this friend from me.

"Is this another one of your attempts to set me up?" I questioned, suspicious.

"No! Of course not!" She denied, although she looked a bit guilty. I gave her _A Look_.

"Okay, maybe it is," Anna admitted, "But even if you're not interested in him romantically , he would still be a great friend that you could relate to." Anna reasoned. I decided not to argue with her and just meet the guy tomorrow.

"Okay, I'll meet him." I resigned.

"Good. So that's your shoes sorted, now we just need to choose your dress." Anna said, setting my only pair of flats on the bed. Seeing as I normally wear heels, this could mean two things. He's tall and Anna wants to draw even more attention to that by making me a few inches shorter or he's shorter and she doesn't want me to tower over him. I'm hoping on the former.

As I'd been thinking, Anna had chosen a teal floor-length cape and a dark turquoise dress.

"A cape, really?" I questioned, raising a single eyebrow.

"Hey, you look nice in them." Anna defended herself.

"Okay." I rolled my eyes at her reasoning.

"Oh!" I just remembered to ask Anna something. "What's mystery man's name?"

"Jack."


End file.
